Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X-2/Part 1
Herzlich willkommen zum 1. Part dieses neuen Walkthroughs :) Heute lernen wir die Kampf-Basics sowie neue Charaktere kennen, die uns noch recht häufig über den Weg laufen werden. Da aber gleich am Anfang sofort alle Charaktere ins Geschehen eingreifen, will ich sie euch erstmal vorstellen: Gut gegen Böse right|256px Wir befinden uns im Stadion von Luca, in welchem gerade ein Konzert veranstaltet wird. Bevor das aber startet sehen wir Paine und Rikku, die gerade ein paar Wachen ausschalten. Und dann sehen wir auch schon, wer das Konzert gibt: Yuna. Sie singt und tanzt und die andern beiden prügeln sich immer noch. Irgendwann betreten sie aber die Bühne und stellen sich ihr gegenüber. Nun, Yuna wird als ??? gekennzeichnet, also kann sie es nicht sein. Von daher wird gekämpft: Zwar ohne Yuna, aber immerhin. Es gibt kein rundenbasiertes Kampfsystem, sondern ihr könnt erst dann eine Aktion ausführen, wenn der grüne Balken unter dem HP-Wert voll ist. Ansonsten könnt ihr euch mal son bisschen durch die Techs wuseln, ihr könnt eh nicht verlieren. Zumindest nicht, wenn ihr trödelt. Mit Rikku könnt ihr unter anderem ne Phönixfedern klauen, also tut das auch. Mit Paine könnt ihr ruhig dauerhaft angreifen, kümmert euch aber zuerst um die Sklaven, auch wenn ??? sie heilen kann. Da Rikkus Dieb-Kostüm schneller zum Zug kommt, könnt ihr mit ihr auch öfter angreifen. Außerdem kann sie Kombos ausführen! Toll, wa? Wenn ihr, beispielsweise mit Paine, einen bestimmten Angriff tätigen wollt, wird der grüne Balken lila und ihr müsst nochmal warten, bis dieser gefüllt ist. Ist quasi die Vorbereitungszeit zum fokussieren, blablubb. Habt ihr den Kampf heil überstanden steuert ihr Rikku und das Beste: Ihr müsst nur geradeaus laufen und die Sklaven besiegen. Wenn ihr bei Paine ankommt seht ihr zwei neue Typen: Ein dünner Großer und ein dicker Kleiner. Die beiden werden euch noch so einige Male begegnen, also gewöhnt euch an sie. Rikku und Paine wollen weg, aber die echte Yuna kommt dazu und ballert den Jungs vor die Füße. Jetzt wollen sie kämpfen: Die drei hauen frustriert ab, aber Yuna tanzt immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin, kann aber auch nicht aufhören. Glückwunsch, ihr habt eure erste Mission abgeschlossen! Nun erhaltet ihr Erfahrungspunkte, Gil und Items, aber keine Sorge: von jetzt an seht ihr diesen Bildschirm nach jedem Kampf. Darf ich vorstellen? Das Möwenpack! left|230px Man landet eigentlich nach jeder Mission auf dem Luftschiff also gewöhnt euch schonmal dran. Shinra ist ebenfalls wichtig: er ist zwar nur ein Kind, hat aber die Kostümpaletten erfunden und kann Sphäroiden analysieren. Und da das Möwenpack aus Sphäro-Huntern besteht, ist er nicht gerade joblos. Auch Brüderchen ist wieder an Bord und sogar sein Englisch hat sich verbessert *Applaus* Leider darf er Yuna nicht tanzen sehn. Aber von nun an werden wir diese steuern. Außerdem solltet ihr mal ins Menü schauen und einiges ändern: Für den Anfang empfehle ich, allen das Krieger-Kostüm zu verpassen, weil das leicht zu handhaben ist und schnelle Siege verspricht. Legt außerdem die Abilites fest, die eure Mädels lernen sollen: Nehmt bei Yuna und Rikku was elemtares und bei Paine den Panzerbrecher. Da Yuna auf einem niedrigeren Level ist als die anderen solltet ihr ihr auch den Eisenreif geben, den ihr hoffentlich von Ormi geklaut habt. Redet dann mit Shinra und wählt "Die Super-Sphäro-Sammlung" aus, wo ihr den Anlass der Reise anschauen könnt. Ihr seht einen jungen blonden Mann, den man kaum erkennen kann. Er erinnert aber sehr an jemanden, von daher will Yuna ihn suchen. Sprecht dann Paine an, um zu erfahren, dass sowohl Yuna als auch Rikku sie eigentlich kaum kennen. Von Kumpelchen (links am Steuer) kriegt ihr das Al Bhed-Lexikon 21 und von Brüderchen eine Info, dass man Lexika in Bikanel ausgraben kann. Außerdem kriegt ihr die Lexika 19, 3 und 7. Bei Rikku erfahrt ihr, was das Möwenpack eigentlich genau ist. Verlasst dann die Brücke, um zum ersten Mal zu speichern. Wenn ihr außerhalb des Luftschiffes seid, könnt ihr mit diesem Speichersphäroiden auch zur Celsius zurückkehren. Mitm Fahrstuhl gehts in den Maschinenraum, wo ihr in jedem Kapitel 4 Truhen öffnen könnt. Merken! Dieses Mal gibt es 2 Allheilmittel, einen Äther, 4 Potions und 4 Phönixfedern. Begebt euch nun, wieder per Fahrstuhl, in die Quartiere und kauft bei Mr. Schank (dem Hypello hinter der Bar) ein und ruht euch aus. Kehrt nach dem Nickerchen zur Brücke zurück, wo ihr erfahrt, dass in den Ruinen vom Berg Gagazet Sphäro-Wellen aufgetaucht sind. Und schon gehts hin! High above the sky right|188px Schon cool diese Ruinen... Allein das Artwork da rechts ist genial! Sie wurden erst vor kurzem entdeckt, sodass sie recht unerforscht sind. Da wo die Mädels aber abspringen ist es ziemlich wackelig und Yuna wird sogar schwindelig, dass sie fällt und nur dank Rikku und Paine nicht abstürzt. In diesem Ruinen kann man übrigens springen und klettern. Haltet dafür Datei:Kreis-Knopf.png gedrückt während ihr lauft. Probiert es gleich aus und folgt dem Weg, bis ihr euch zu einer Truhe fallen lassen könnt. Macht einfach nix. Lasst euch fallen und schnappt euch den Stromring. Klettert dann wieder hoch und springt rüber zu den anderen. Geht die Mini-Treppen runter und speichert erstmal, denn gleich erwarten euch wieder 3 Menschen. Links könnt ihr die Maschina betätigen und der Fahrstuhl fährt, gomen, stürzt hinunter. Springt erneut runter und haltet euch für ein Elixier links. Im Übrigen gibts auch hier typische Zufallskämpfe, die euch immer dann nerven, wenn ihr sie nicht braucht :3 Rechts gehts dann wieder nach oben und auch Leblanc ist mit ihrer Bande da. War ja so klar... Diesmal müsst ihr alle 3 gleichzeitig bekämpfen, am Kampf selbst hat sich aber nichts geändert. Klauen, Blenden, Angreifen. Erst Logos, dann Ormi und im Anschluss Leblanc. Oder aber ihr konzentriert euch auf alle Charas, schließlich ist es ein 3 vs. 3 Kampf. Habt ihr gewonnen hauen sie ab und eine neue Mission beginnt: In 6 Minuten dürft ihr ihnen hinterherhetzen. Egal ob ihr es schafft oder nicht, ihr holt sie sowieso ein. Schafft ihr es aber in der Zeit, gibt es ein nettes Item. Die Zeit läuft im Übrigen nicht, während ihr kämpft. Die Ruinen sind nicht allzu kompliziert. Folgt dem Weg, aber lauft noch nicht nach oben, sondern schnappt euch die Mega-Phönix. Lauft dann die erste Säule hoch und geht ein Stück nach links, um euch dahinter runterfallen zu lassen. Folgt dem Weg und bekämpft die Sklaven von Logos, um weiterzukönnen. Betretet also das Innere der Ruinen und lasst euch in ein Loch fallen, um einen Kältering einzusammeln. Klettert wieder hoch und geht geradeaus weiter, beachtet die Abzweigung nach rechts gar nich ers. Draußen müsst ihr einfach wieder dem Weg folgen und Ormis Sklaven besiegen, damit ihr weiter nach oben kommt, um ein Sternenamulett zu kriegen. Ganz oben beim Speicherpunkt seht ihr die drei Trottel dann an ner Klippe hängen. Habt ihr es in 6 Minuten geschafft, sammelt den Muskelgürtel ein, aber vergesst nicht zu speichern. Noch weiter oben erwartet euch ein Boss, sogar ein Monster. Yaaay, Sphäro gefunden \^-^/ Leblanc humpelt noch mit den anderen rein, aber Pech: Mission abgeschlossen! Zurück auf der Celsius seht ihr den bewusstlosen Brüderchen, der einfach vom Luftschiff gesprungen is. Redet mit Shinra und schaut euch den Sphäroiden an, aber er zeigt nur das langweilige Zanarkand. Er transformiert ihn zum Kostüm-Sphäroiden um und ihr besitzt jetzt den Schmarzmagier, den ihr auch in eure Kostümpalette einbauen könnt. Die Aktiven Ziele in der Ortsliste sind eure Ziele, aber für die 100% solltet ihr mehrere Orte mal aufsuchen. Besaid & Zanarkand sind die Hauptziele, aber wie es weitergeht, sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern